


home-cooked meal enthusiast

by crumcial



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumcial/pseuds/crumcial
Summary: Soojin got her heartbroken and decided to move to Busan where her neighbor was a young girl who loved home-cooked meal
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	home-cooked meal enthusiast

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so sorry if I made any mistakes

“Will it be alright if you move there all alone?” Miyeon carefully asked as if her question was going to break Soojin into pieces. 

Soojin nodded. She knew herself that at this point, she had been hurt so many times that nothing matters anymore. She got cheated on by the person she trusted the most, and they cheated on her with her bestfriend, how worse could it be? But Miyeon couldn’t help worrying about her sister, Soojin was always this quiet girl, would probably sit in the corner of the room and minded her own businesses. But then, this girl came and took her heart, eventually broke her heart. This Somi was no good, Miyeon knew from the first time they met, Miyeon tried to warn Soojin but her sister was so in love that she chose not to listen.

Soojin felt sorry because she didn’t listen to what Miyeon said, if she did, she wouldn’t be so heartbroken right now, she wouldn’t have to move to another city just to get rid of everything they used to have here. Seoul was a place Soojin would love to live in with Somi, from early morning to late at night, she would spend all the spare time she had with Somi, she was so in love that she became blind to Somi’s lies. But after their break-up, this city felt like a burden to be in, everywhere Soojin went, it felt like she was in the middle of a volcano, it burnt her from the inside. 

“Please take care of yourself.” Soojin said as she closed her luggage. “I’m not going forever though, I’ll be back when I feel better.” 

“Alright then, I’ll be there when you need me. Please try to call me once a day or else I will go to Busan with Minnie and will probably interupt your being.” 

“I’ll try, and please, don’t.” Soojin said shortly but then warmly smile to her older sister, she knew that Miyeon cared about her, even though she talked a bit too much, Miyeon was still everything Soojin had at the moment. 

Every bit of the city passed by as she looked out of the taxi’s window, Soojin knew she was being a coward for living everything behind, their memories, their relationship, even her family just to live somewhere far from Somi. But this was the only thing she could do for her own self since she had never been a easy-to-recover person, and Busan wasn’t a bad choice, she would be able to meet new friends, she would be able to occupied herself by strolling around the city, taking pictures of landscapes, people, everything, she would be able to do everything she wanted. 

Soojin let out a small sigh after she walked pass by the check-in area, finally, she thought to herself. She both felt like crying and laughing, she wasn’t able to control her emotions anymore since the last time she found her ex-girlfriend was kissing her bestfriend in their apartment. Bitter, right?

Somi had been trying to call her the past few weeks but Soojin didn’t have the gut to pick up, she didn’t want to face Somi or even hear her voice, Soojin couldn’t cry already from that time. She had been putting on her famous straight face ever since, she blocked Somi’s phone number but the younger girl always found a way to contact. Soojin didn’t know what Somi wanted to say since everything was crystal clear to Soojin that, her girlfriend cheated on her, what more to explain? 

Somi called again, Soojin thought a bit before slid to answer.

“What do you want?” 

“Please let me explain, I miss yo-”

“Please don’t say such things” Soojin interupted Somi before she could finished her sentence. “I’ll hang up now if you don’t have anything else to say beside those.” 

“You’re misunderstanding! There’s nothing between me and Chungha!” 

“Then it’s my fault then? That I was seeing things, huh?” Soojin mocked, she found herself pathetic. “I’ll hang up now.” 

“Miyeon said you are moving to Busan?” Somi prolonged.

“To be very honest, Somi, it’s none of your business. And this will be the last time I ever pick up your call. So please have some respect for me, for your selfish self also. Thank you. I hope you will live your life to the fullest.” 

Soojin’s energy drained out after their call, she shouldn’t have picked the phone up or else she would be more than happy right now. It would take her an hour to fly to Busan so she would like to have as much rest as she could so she decided to turn off her phone, just in case Somi didn’t have her mind clear and call her again, or Miyeon being like she’s always been, calling to make sure that Soojin didn’t pass out somewhere out there. 

“What else do you need? I’m heading to the convience store.” Shuhua said, putting on her shoes.

“Buy me some chocolate please, thank you.” Yuqi said watching the TV, didn’t give a quick glance. 

“You should say thanks to God that you’re my bestfriend or I would have kick you right in your butt already, you ass.” 

“I love you though, now go!” 

Shuhua hissed at the girl and headed out of the door, as she looked up from her shoes, she found Soojin struggling with her own luggages. Those were too big for her sake and she couldn’t dragged all of them by herself, Soojin sighed and proceeded to take one by one to her apartment door. Shuhua seemed interested in Soojin as soon as she saw her, Shuhua thought that Soojin had the chef vibe, that her cooking would be extraordinary. Shuhua decided to let Yuqi and the snacks wait, she had to help this beautiful (chef) woman first.

“I guess you need some help.” Shuhua said, on the way to approach Soojin luggages. “I’ll do two, you can just take the smallest over there.” Then pointed at the smallest suitcase in front of the elevator.

“Thank you, but I don’t want to be a bothersome.” Soojin smiled lightly, which caught Shuhua’s wolf-eyes right away.

“NO!” She shouted, Soojin startled at the loud sound. “I mean, I’m sorry, I just want to help, you don’t look very strong to me. I only want to have a home-cooked meal in return though.” 

“Pfft. Are you a child?” Soojin burst into laugh after she heard Shuhua. Even though she didn’t expect anyone to help or needed anyone to help her, this girl was behaving like it’s normal to have new neighbor. Like it happened everyday here. Home-cooked meal? That’s quite a childish request.

“Not really, but if you cook for me those home-cooked meal, I’d be a very happy child of yours.” Shuhua brightly said as she saw Soojin’s cute smile. That smile was what she had always wanted for a long time. Yuqi’s smile was nice but not that kind of smile that hit her hard. “Good, now let’s go, where is your apartment?” 

“309.” Soojin shyly said as she took the smallest suitcase, eyeing Shuhua with her two other suitcase, not struggling like she was few minutes ago.

“Oh! Right next to mine!” Shuhua screamed and again, Soojin burst into laugh. “So now it would be very easy for me to have home-cooked meal!” 

“Who said I will cook those for you though?” Soojin held her laughter for a while, tried to pull out her straight face.

“Hmm? But I helped you with these!” Shuhua tilted her head, pouted a little, and she literally turned into the sparkling eyes emoji. “One meal is good though, don’t you think?” 

“You know you don’t have to be like this right? I was just teasing you. But that was a cute face that you put on.” Soojin smiled with her eyes.

Shuhua felt attacked somehow whenever Soojin smiled, she felt like this girl in front of her was holding so much power that one day Shuhua would definitely got defeated by her. Suddenly, Shuhua didn’t want to go to the convenience store anymore, she wanted to cling to this new neighbor, but Yuqi would break her neck later. So maybe, one hour later.

Meanwhile, Soojin had already found her electronic key, she tapped it on the pad and the door made a small sound. Soojin opened the door and push those suitcases of her inside, while Shuhua was just standing next to her, watching her like she was in a cinema. Soojin found Shuhua cute, like a puppy. And thanks to Shuhua, she finally could smile after previous hard times. So, a home-cooked meal would not hurt.

“Hm, now that you’re safe inside your apartment, I’ll go to the convenience store now. I’ll ring your bell in an hour.” Shuhua informed happily.

“Why?” Soojin asked. “And what for?” 

“Well, you are my new neighbor, I can see that you bring no one with you, must be so lonely. Plus, since I helped you, you own me a home-cooked meal, I’m looking forward to that. Also, because you seem to be very lonely, and I’m not, I have a roommate although she’s not as cute as me, she’s funny to be around though. You can come over our apartment today, we have a movie night tonight! I’ll let you choose the movie you want because you’re N.E.W. So please don’t say no to my invitation. Thank you. That’s all. See you soon!” Shuhua said in one go, and then just proceeded her way to the elevator without looking back, she would never accept a no for her invitation. 

“Ha, this girl.” Soojin sighed, looking at Shuhua’s eventually disappear back as the lift door closed.


End file.
